Testudonians
Testudonians The Testudonians, or "Turtles", received their moniker from the fact that they have what look like “shells” similarly seen on the common reptiles, known as turtles. Unlike the Eusuchians , they are not well-known for speed, except for possibly in the water. This has led the “Turtles” to become the Children of Water’s defacto Navy, both fresh water and High Seas. Coordinating at a higher functionality than the Eusuchians , whose more aggressive tendencies make them discipline nightmares, if the “Snouts” are not given an omnipresent target/task. “Turtles” will work together and generally act as coordinators, engineers, and build most of the more impressive ships used by seafarers, as opposed to the ships built by Dwarves , Elves , Humans , or the Aviarusian “Ansers” . History The second generation of Marisdu's Children of Water , these Saurospidans appear to have almost spawned from the earth itself, not from the water that is often their primary preferred habitat. Their hardened exteriors and blunt faces, that have that same smooth and angled look of chipped flint blades. The leathery skin that has the appearance of a pebble beach. The "Turtles" can be found throughout and within most Sauro communities, respected and treasured for their skills with the craft of ship crafting. Four distinct tribes of "Turtles" exist or at one time existed in the lands of Orenda, one tribe being quarantined to protect all races. The known races are: *The Naval “Turtles” , also known as “Swabees”, generally appear to look like the reptile species of Sea Turtles and are the third largest and tallest, averaging around 5ft. to 5ft. 6in. tall. These deep water sailors are not comfortable on land. They prefer to work in their boats, ships, and submerged farms and towns. These sailors are not to be overlooked when it is time to test the high seas and deep ocean exploration parties. *The Marine “Turtles” , also referred to as “Leathernecks”, are the freshwater and coastal water patrollers. These “Turtles” take after the appearance of fresh water turtles or common turtles, like the Box Turtle or Red-eyed Slider. They average around 5ft. and are known for being all-around physically fit. These common “Turtles” are the backbone of the Testudonian nation, where you find a Testudonian town, city, army, or navy you will find the “Leathernecks” running supplies up waterways and shorelines or putting down the framework for their encampments or moorings. *The Battler “Turtles” , also known as “Centurios” in reference to the average length of time it takes for them to be considered an adult, at a full century of life. The Battlers are the second largest and tallest of the “Turtles”, averaging 6ft. to 6ft 6in. These lovers of the long trek are the organized military arm of the Sauropsidan nation. These are the soldiers of the state, not soldiers of fortune like “Grins”. Completely uncomfortable with sea travel, these methodical soldiers are more willing to march to their destination where possible, cutting roads and building bridges as they go. *The Ograbmes (Pronounced “Oh-Grab-Me”) are the last known “Turtles”, they are one of the “Lost Peoples” of Orenda. Few have seen these “Turtles” and survive, blamed for piracy, sabotage of shipping routes, and wholesale destruction of pilgrim and settler flotillas. While the people of this sub-race were known to live along the coastlines and estuaries of the original Western Coast of Orenda, since the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War” no living Ograbme has been seen by the peoples of mainland Orenda. Stories persist of humungous warrior-sailors, bigger than Battlers and more skilled at sailing than Naval “Turtles” . Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Testudonians Category:Races of Orenda